


Feed the Desires

by Kairacahra1869



Series: Naughty Alec [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack Pairing, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairacahra1869/pseuds/Kairacahra1869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't help it. They knew it was wrong. The odds of getting caught are high. The repercussions are deadly, but the meetings were addicting and, frankly, it's what they both needed. Dom!Sebastian/Sub!Dom!Alec. Crappy title, better story... hopefully...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lustful encounters

Alec let out a wanton moan as a burst of pleasure shot through him.

"Harder!" he keened, spreading his legs wider to allow for better access. The man above him complied all too eagerly, using his super-human strength to pound into the willing ass beneath him.

Alec screamed in ecstasy. The pain of anal sex without lube just adding to his masochist desires. His knees were bloody as they were dragged onto the cold, stone floor and his wrists were chafed as the cuffs dug further into them with every tug and pull.

His arousal was practically begging to be released from the horrid cock-ring.

"Ooh...ung! Ple-please Mast- Ah! Master! Ah! Hah!" The man only smirked, not that Alec could see, and delivered a heavy blow to his already stinging ass. He yelped and whimpered some more.

His Master stopped thrusting, much to Alec's chagrin, and whispered huskily in his ear. "You are such a slut, Alec. Following me and begging me to fuck you senseless." He rammed his hard-on, once, into the boy beneath him, causing him to let out a sinful moan. "You're a whore. A filthy cock-slut. Why should I allow you to come?"

Alec tried rocking onto the hard cock up his ass but strong, calloused hands stopped him. "Oh please Master! Don't stop! Oh please don't stop! Yes I'm a cock-slut and, oh, you have such a nice, big cock. Oh why did you stop? Am I not a good little slut, my Master?"

The Master chuckled darkly. "You are a good little slut. I wonder how you're parents would feel if they knew how much of a filthy whore you are. Or what about Jace and Izzy? The Clave? Or better yet... How would Magnus feel?"

Alec groaned in slight shame. He didn't even want to think about the consequences of anyone finding out, especially Magnus. It's not that Alec didn't want to be with Magnus, no that definitely wasn't it, it was just that Alec craved more.

Magnus is, and always will be, a gentle lover. He would always take his time, when it came to making love, slowly preparing him. Magnus treated him as if he were made of glass, despite the fact that he was a Shadowhunter. Every time he would bring it up, Magnus would tell him that he deserves to be treated like a precious jewel, for that was who he was to Magnus. Alec loved it, he did, but he also hated it. He wants Magnus to just let go and pound his ass into submission. He wants, no needs to be dominated and treated like a slut. Call him strange but he couldn't deny his fantasy.

How he ended up submitting to Sebastian is a whole other story. He doesn't even know how, exactly, it started. He had spotted him and chased after him, bent on getting his revenge. He caught up and they argued for a while, sometimes letting loose a few punches and kicks. Then they were kissing and Sebastian was practically radiating dominance and Alec found himself on his hands and knees screaming like a wanton whore as Sebastian pistoned in and out his hole at inhuman speeds.

They had told each other, and themselves, that it was just a one-time thing. An accident that was never meant to happen again. Yet they found themselves yearning for each other until, finally, Sebastian couldn't take it anymore and, throwing caution to the wind, he sent Alec a note saying when and where. The demon-Nephilim wasn't really expecting Alec to come and, if he had, he had thought he would have brought back up, but he didn't. This illegal rendezvous started about two months ago and they've been meeting twice or thrice a week ever since.

Alec knew that, so far, he had been lucky. He also knew that soon his luck would run out and he would be caught and probably stripped of his title and marks. He could probably even be executed for fraternizing with the enemy. The risk of getting caught was high, but that just made the meetings all the more tantalizing and addicting.

Alec pushed any thoughts of getting caught out of his head. He clenched his walls around the thick, pulsing member causing Sebastian to growl in surprise and lust.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Alec growled right back, impatiently.

There was no movement for a while and Alec was afraid that Sebastian was going to stop and leave him. Sebastian leaned forward and unshackled Alec from the wall. Pulling out, he flipped Alec onto his back and unlatched the cock-ring.

Crystalline blue eyes widened as they met lusty black eyes framed with pale blonde lashes. Alec gasped as took in Sebastian's form. The light above them made it look as if he were a god. His short platinum blonde hair was illuminated giving it an ethereal look. Pale, muscular arms were on either side of his face and his flat, well-toned stomach glistened with sweat.

Sebastian drank in the angel underneath him. There was no way he wasn't an angel. His soft hair flayed out around his head giving him the allusion of a black halo. Beautiful, half-lidded blue eyes were filled with desire. Red, kiss-swollen lips were parted slightly and invitingly. His cheeks were aflame, giving him a look of innocence. Sebastian carefully sat back; balancing himself on his heels, and ran his hands over soft skin. Years of training didn't seem to harden his body, leaving him slim and smooth.

For a moment something flashed in their eyes but as quick as it came, it vanished. The moment vanished and animalistic lust flared up in its place. Sebastian grabbed Alec's face and roughly kissed him. Hands flew over the others body seeking out every nook and cranny.

Alec wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. The sudden weight change had Sebastian falling on his butt and Alec pushed him the rest of the way down so he was lying on his back.

He growled and tried to sit back up but Alec pushed him right back down.

Alec was feeling dangerous and experimental. Another thing Magnus would never let him do: Ride him. His ass was stinging from the assault from earlier and decided that as nice as it was fucking without lube, if he wanted to go through with this plan he was going to need little to no resistance.

There was no lube so he decided to go old school and he bent down and swallowed Sebastian's cock. Sebastian gasped and arched into the warm, wet mouth.

Alec swirled his tongue around the engorged member lazily, moaning every once in a while.

Sebastian was going crazy, any thoughts of regaining the upper hand flew out the window when Alec deep-throated him. No wonder Magnus stuck by the boy. With skills like this, he didn't want to have to let Alec go.

Feeling that Sebastian's cock was wet enough, Alec pulled back with an audible pop. He straddled Sebastian and, lining himself on his cock, he sat down quickly.

"Oh! Fuck!" Sebastian shouted.

Encouraged, and slightly smug, Alec set up a steady pace. For once, he felt in control and he found that he liked it very much. Deciding to experiment some he sat up so that only the head of Sebastian's dick was inside of him. He hovered over it and moved slightly so that it would only go in about an inch and no further.

He kept this up for a moment and, when he felt Sebastian tensing, he slammed down on the cock preventing Sebastian from thrusting into him.

He leaned backwards, so that he was in crab position, and continued pounding. It was an awkward position, but it allowed the perfect angle so that Alec's prostrate was being hit with every single thrust.

His arms grew tired so he sat up again. Pausing for a moment, he shifted slightly and pulled Sebastian up to kiss him.

He broke the kiss and gave a single demand.

"Fuck me Master."

He didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing a hold of Alec's hips, he bounced Alec on his cock with so much force that he went deeper and deeper with every thrust.

All Alec could do was moan Sebastian's name, scream and dig his nails into Sebastian's shoulder.

They quickly reached the point of no return. Alec came first, screaming Sebastian's name, his seed spraying all over their chests. The walls around Sebastian's member contracted deliciously and after two more thrusts he found himself shooting the biggest load he has ever had, painting Alec's insides a creamy color.

They collapsed on the floor, the chill of the stone cooling down their heated skin.

After a while Alec, slowly and painfully, got up. Wincing, he looked for his clothes.

Suddenly, he found himself in a pair of strong arms, facing a muscular chest.

"Put me down Sebastian." Alec deadpanned, staring intently at him.

"Now why would I do that?" Sebastian chuckled, then preceded to carry his prize towards the shower. "Besides we both need to get cleaned. Why not do so together?"

Alec futilely pushed against Sebastian's chest. "If we do so together, we will just end up having more sex!"

His captor smirked. "That would be the plan."

Reaching the shower, Sebastian turned it on and slammed Alec into the wall, suckling his neck.

Any attempts at resisting diminished and Alec found himself, once again, screaming Sebastian's name.


	2. Shower Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shower sex between Sebastian and Alec. Enjoy!

Alec gasped as Sebastian all but threw him into the shower. His head smashed against the wall, causing his eyesight to blur. He tried to regain his sight and, in the amount of time it took, Sebastian had closed the shower door and adjusted the knobs of the shower till the water was just warm enough.

The second Alec got his sight back; he cocked his fist and let it fly. Unfortunately, Sebastian chose that time to turn around and was met with a fist in the jaw. He stumbled back into the opposite wall of the rather big shower.

"You bastard!" Alec spat, wincing a little at the headache that was pounding his skull. "Did you have to fucking throw me in here?!"

Sebastian growled and pinned Alec to the wall. "I do as I please." he muttered darkly into Alec's ear, before delivering a punch into his ribs. All the air rushed out of Alec and he found himself struggling to breathe.

Even in his state, he managed to glare at the smirking bastard. Without even fully comprehending what he was doing, Alec kneed Sebastian in the balls and, when Sebastian leaned forward into fetal position, he smashed his elbow to the back of Sebastian's neck.

Alec knew that things were going to escalate into a full out brawl. He scrambled to open the door so he could get out and, hopefully, get away. Sex with Sebastian was amazing, but fighting him was practically suicide. Not to mention how lustful he becomes afterwards...

Alec almost got away. Keyword being almost. Unfortunately for Alec, Sebastian's hand had grabbed him by the ankle, causing Alec to lose his balance and fall. A scream erupted from Alec's lips, for when he put his hands out to stop his fall, his right hand got out at a wrong angle and it snapped.

"Son of a-!" Alec bit his lip to stop another scream from coming out. He turned onto his side and cradled his broken wrist to his chest, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill.

Sebastian got up and walked over, wincing with each step, towards Alec.

"Hmmm..." he hummed. "Well isn't that just a shame." he said in a deadpan.

Alec ignored him, choosing to; instead, berate himself for acting like a child. He was a freaking shadowhunter for crying out loud! They have to deal with worse pains daily. This was nothing compared to some wounds he's seen and have. It didn't stop the tears from building up, though.

Sebastian crouched down and peered at Alec's broken wrist. It was already starting to swell and discolor.

He grabbed it, eliciting another howl of pain from his victim, smirking sadistically.

Squeezing it, he said. "And this is why you shouldn't fight me." he twisted the wrist and Alec let out a strangled gasp. "Don't worry though. We won't be needing your hand when I fuck you."

Struggling to speak, Alec tried to voice his disbelief. "Are y-you... fr-freak-king... kidding me?" Sure he liked it when Sebastian treated him roughly, but this was ridiculous! His wrist was fucking broken and, instead of doing something about it, Sebastian wants to fuck him?

Sebastian just lifted him up and walked right back into the shower.

Alec tried to fight him off, but it jarred his hand.

Suddenly, Sebastian's arms were no longer there and he was hitting the tile with enough force to have him hissing in pain.

Sebastian grabbed Alec's sore hand again, much to his chagrin.

"Oh stop being such a pussy. Man up." Sebastian jeered, whipping out a stele from nowhere.

Alec glared at him, until he noticed the stele that was in the man's hand. "Where the fuck did you pull that out of?"

"I got it from the secret compartment from the wall, obviously." Sebastian replied calmly. From what Alec could see, there was no nearby hiding place, but he didn't feel like pointing that little detail out and having to deal with more of Sebastian's crap full of nonsense.

Instead he knelt there, dripping wet, while Sebastian drew a Heal rune onto his wrist.

Alec sighed, once again, no doubt Magnus would notice it and demand the reasoning behind it, which means he'll have to come up with, yet another lie to cover him. Not to mention the fact that Jace may wonder how he drew the rune so well when he's a righty and the injury is on his right hand. Alec pushed the panic that was beginning to swell up in his chest down. He wasn't at the institute often and when he was, it was only for a short time, so Jace probably wouldn't notice it. Now what could he do about Magnus...

He was brought out of his thoughts by a... perplexed looking Sebastian. Alec could have sworn he saw worry in the man's eyes, but it was gone when he blinked, so he wasn't sure.

"Would you stop spacing out?" he said. "The only time I want to see that far away look is when I have had my way with you. Not before."

What Sebastian didn't say was how he was... not afraid, but rather... cautious? Nervous? Yeah, nervous because Sebastian Morgenstern wasn't "afraid" of anything. Yes, he was nervous that when Alec was thinking that hard, he would realize how stupid this whole rendezvous was and, next time (if there even IS a next time, a stupid annoying voice whispered in the back of his head), he might just blow him off and bring him to the Clave.

Sebastian mentally shivered at the thought at not being able to touch Alec any more. And who would want that? He is probably the most beautiful and purest, believe it or not, of them all.

He quickly pushed the thought down and, grabbing Alec by the hair, he roughly (although not as rough as before) pulled Alec up to his level and brought him into a searing kiss.

Both men forgot about their worries and focused on the sensations that were coursing through their bodies like bolts of electricity.

Alec allowed Sebastian to pick him up and push him against the tile wall. He wrapped his legs around the muscular man and his arms around his broad shoulders, deepening the kiss. Moans and grunts echoed throughout the empty house.

Their erections smashed and rubbed against each other creating amazing friction.

"Fuck! Sebastian!" Alec moaned, breaking the kiss, choosing to, instead, rut against Sebastian like a cat in heat.

Sebastian smirked evilly and whispered into Alec's ear, "What is it, my little slut?" He bit down on Alec's exposed neck, eliciting a loud whimper from the shadowhunter

Shuddering, Alec spoke. "You k-know wha-AH-t I want! Oh! Angels, yes!" Alec moaned rather loudly as Sebastian started sucking and biting one of his oh-so sensitive nipple and pinching and tugging the other one.

Sebastian broke away from the now reddened and abused nipple, a huge grin on his face. He'll never get over how sensitive Alec's nipples are. Hell, if he were a betting man, who he is, he would bet that he could get Alec to orgasm just by nipple play. He gave the nipple a lick and decided he would try that out at some point. Right now, he just wanted his cock in that ass, but he wasn't going to penetrate until he had Alec begging for it.

Feigning innocence he said, "No Alec. I'm afraid I have no idea what you want."

Alec growled. "Sebastian..." he said darkly.

Said man just looked at him blankly, slowly and torturously playing with his angels nipples.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need."

Alec glared, but it didn't last long, for Sebastian had lifted him up higher and brushed his hardened member against Alec's twitching and abused hole.

Suddenly, with a look of determination, Alec punched Sebastian as hard as he could.

Sebastian, not expecting the punch, flew back in surprise. Water got into his eyes, so he had to close them and then blink a few times to clear his vision.

"Seriously Alec?" he growled. "Did you not learn from last... time...?" Sebastian's voiced trailed off as he looked upon the sight that beheld him.

Alec was on all fours, ass in the air, and looking at him with the lustiest look in his eyes.

"Please fuck me, Sebastian." he said, his voice taking on a sultry tone. "I want you to take your God-sized cock and ram it into my puckered hole. Then I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow, hitting my prostrate with every, single, amazing thrust you give. I want to be able to feel your cock for the rest of this week." He wiggled his ass invitingly. "Mark me as your slut, Sebastian"

Sebastian, for once, could say nothing. His mouth was dry and his cock was even harder than it was before.

So he acted instead, getting onto his knees and grabbing onto Alec's hips. Water was cascading down his and Alec's back, causing their skin to glisten beautifully. Wiping his hair out of his eyes, Sebastian lined himself up and buried himself into the warm hole. He shuddered in pleasure from both the pressure and the gasp/scream of pleasure that came from Alec. For such a quiet boy, he was rather loud during these activities. Sebastian also noticed that he had a fetish for being fucked from behind. Sebastian, also, stored this for future use.

He gave Alec a moment to adjust before picking up a brutal speed that had Alec screaming and cursing after every thrust. Changing his angle a bit, Sebastian found Alec's prostate, watching as Alec's back bent into a U shape and listening to the strangled and garbled sounds that flew through his mouth.

With a new found purpose, Sebastian picked up speed and practically demolished Alec's prostate with his cock. He saw Alec's hands reach for his abandon cock, but Sebastian was having none of that. He quickly grabbed Alec's hands and locked them behind his back.

Alec whimpered, but allowed Sebastian to ravage him.

All too quickly, and rather suddenly, Alec reached the edge and spilled his seed. The creamy white fluid mingled with the water and swirled down the drain.

Alec's walls clenching around Sebastian all but dragged his orgasm out of him, sucking down his semen greedily.

Sebastian sank on top of Alec and, using the last of his strength, he pulled out and laid beside him.

The water, by now, was cool and was a pleasant welcome to the men's overheated and oversensitive skin.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until the water became unbearably cold and they got out quickly.

They searched the abandon house for some sort of cloth they could dry themselves with and were surprised to find a large blanket that was still intact. It was practically brand new.

"Hey Alec...?" Sebastian murmured.

"Hmmm?" he said grabbing the blanket and shaking out. He squealed (like a man) when strong, muscled arms wrapped around his bare torso.

Unusually affectionate, Sebastian nuzzled into Alec's hair and whispered, "Do you have to go back? Is there, possibly, a chance you could stay and keep me warm?"

Alec was shocked at Sebastian's uncharacteristic tenderness. He felt those arms move up and down his body, softly caressing it. It was pleasurable, but Alec could sense that is was more for affection and comfort, then Sebastian trying to get him aroused again.

"Uhh... Yeah I can stay. I'd have to get up in a few hours though." he said quietly.

Sebastian hummed in content and proceeded to guide the older man to one of the bedrooms. Placing the blanket on the bed, Sebastian laid on the blanket, leaving a spot for Alec.

Alec wearily got into the bed and was immediately drawn into the warm body. Sebastian wrapped the blanket tightly around him and Alec and sighed.

Alec tensed for a moment before allowing himself to relax into Sebastian's arms. This was all really strange.

"Yeah I guess it would be." Sebastian muttered into Alec's hair. Alec felt his face start to burn up. Apparently he had said that out loud. He stayed silent, though, and waited for Sebastian to continue.

"You know, Alec," he sighed, snuggling into Alec even more. "Even monsters need some affection and comfort."

Alec looked up into the drowsy eyes of Sebastian. Normally pitch black and devoid of most emotions, he saw flecks of green in it.

There were thousands of things Alec could say and, for once, it was the right one. "You're not a monster Sebastian. You just act like one because people expect you to be one." Alec buried his face into Sebastian's neck before continuing. "You shouldn't let people define who you are. I bet, under different circumstances, you would have had so many friends and we..." He mumbled the rest so quietly, that not even Sebastian's extremes senses could hear exactly what he said.

"What was that last part?" He whispered.

Alec lifted his face a little, but not enough for Sebastian to see his face. "We could have been lovers." Alec's face was burning. Why had he just said that? Was he insane? Alec would have like to mark it off as that, but he knew, deep down, that had Sebastian been raised differently, it would be him that would take his first kiss, his first date, and first everything else. Still, this was dangerous territory he was heading into. Falling in love with a warlock was one thing, but having feeling for your enemy was something else. This was supposed to be a meet'n'fuck ordeal. Where the hell had all these emotions come from?

"You... You really mean that?" Sebastian's voice slightly cracked, but it went unnoticed to Alec.

He finally looked up and Sebastian saw that he was telling the truth.

"It doesn't matter what runs in your blood. You only become a monster when you let people get to you." Alec was quite proud of himself in this moment. He actually said something that sounded nice and couldn't be taken the wrong way, plus his voice hadn't wavered one bit. Oh yes, his cheeks were aflame, but it was a step.

Sebastian smiled, like, a legit smile. None of that evil smile or smirk, just a happy-go-lucky, light-up-the-dark-side-of-the-moon smile.

No more words were exchanged. No more words needed to be said. Wrapping their arms around each other and tangling their legs together, they drifted off to sleep, pretending that the world was different. That Sebastian wasn't evil. That Alec wasn't cheating on anybody. A world where they could have peace.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a very crappy ending... oh well. This here pairing has to be my favorite crack pairing. Don't know why, but it is. So this will be my third time writing smut and my first time writing a story for the TMI fandom.
> 
> This story was basically a "What if..." type of story. Now we all know that Sebastian killed Max and tried to kill Izzy and Jace. I always found it strange that he never really tried to kill Alec. So I thought it was because he had some unresolved feelings for our favorite blue-eyed Shadowhunter. Him telling Alec that being gay was wrong was just him trying to convince himself that he couldn't, wouldn't, and shouldn't love Alec.
> 
> This one shot, it self, takes place about two months after Malec honeymoon. I jumped on the Masochist!Sub!Alec boat like it was my lifeline and I have always had a thing for Sebalec so this happened. Malec is my religion but I will go down with the Sebalec ship!
> 
> Now can someone please give me a reason why there aren't a lot of Sebalec stories? And Raphael/Alec stories while we're at it?
> 
> That is all... or is it? ...
> 
> Luvs Ya  
> PhRenatoh


End file.
